


never leave me, please don’t deceive me

by billhater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Knight AU, Princess!Reader, Protective Din Djarin, Soft Din Djarin, honestly this might be pretty long i have a lot of ideas, idk ive never been good in history, kinda slowburn, luke comes in later but i swear he’s here, medieval???????times, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billhater/pseuds/billhater
Summary: in which din djarin is a knight assigned to protect you, the princess of nevarro. what could go wrong?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Din Djarin/fem!Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first ever mando fic n im super excited i hope yall like it <3

Was this even necessary? Did you really need a babysitter?

Just because some animals on the castle grounds were killed, your parents, the king and queen of Nevarro, made one of their knights be your personal guard. You can understand that you needed protection, just in case, but did he need to always follow you around? Why does he always wear this helmet? And why didn’t he speak? He barely makes any noise, reminding you of a ghost.

“Does he really need to follow me everywhere I go? Even inside the castle?” you had asked your parents the day he was assigned to you. The attacks had started a month ago, but they had yet to come for a human on castle grounds.

“Yes honey, he needs to accompany you everywhere. You’ll never know who’s a spy or where these people are hiding,” your mother had told you, “We can’t have our future queen getting hurt.”

So here you were now, just outside your bedroom door, standing in front of the metal man, waiting for someone to talk first. You break the silence by saying, “Goodnight. I will see you tomorrow.”

He responds with a small nod of his head. What is his problem?


	2. the history.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> din recalls his first interaction with you. - just a little bit of history of din and you

Your first night with your guard was... awkward to say the least. After you left him, you glanced back to see him standing still, trying to read anything about him, but failing to do so. You wished for nothing else than to hear his thoughts, to feel his feelings, to understand practically anything about this strange man. Though you've lived your whole life studying the emotions of other people, this stranger was completely different. He'd yet to say a single word, not even answering your questions with anything but a nod of his head.

Something about the mystery of this man drew you to him. You wanted to watch him and learn his mannerisms. You wanted to understand how he lived his life. You knew it was wrong, but you wanted to get close to him. A dangerous part of your mind wondered what it could be like to love him, but you didn't dwell on that topic too long. A princess had her duties, and loving her knight could never be one of them.

As you slept, the knight stood guard outside your door in the great halls of the castle. You assumed that he must have dozed off at some point, for no human could remain awake for that many hours. As he stood in the early hours of the morning, he thought of you. He had watched you long before he was assigned to protect you. He was taken in by the royal guard as a teen and had trained under them ever since. The day he was taken in, he was given a tour around the castle, and he had accidentally met the princess. He could remember it as clear as yesterday.

* * *

_You could feel your heart hammering in your chest as you ran from the caretakers assigned to you. You were fourteen years old, old enough to take care of yourself for just one day, right? You ducked into a narrow hallway and stuck to the wall, as quiet as can be, watching the random assortment of castle staff rush past your clever hiding spot. You giggled to yourself, realizing that you had tricked them again._

_"Hey," a voice from the shadows called your name, "over here!" It insisted, calling you over._

_"Cara!" you whisper-yell, grabbing your friend in a hug, "I almost couldn't find you," you continued. Carasynthia Dune had been your best friend for your whole life. You weren't really sure how you became friends, but you knew that both of your parents had set it up. Her mother had been an advisor of some sort to your mother. You and Cara were practically like sisters, and you trusted her with your life._

_"Who is that?" you ask her, noticing the other, slightly taller figure in the dark hallway. you nod your head toward them._

_The figure slowly emerged, revealing a boy with messy brown hair and deep brown eyes to match. He looked to be not much older than yourself. Maybe 15? 16?_

_"H-hello," you greet him, breaking the silence you didn't even realize was there._

_"Hi," the boy responds. You could feel the awkward energy radiating off of him. You always liked meeting other children. You didn't feel like you had to be formal around them. This boy was no excuse, "I just got here. The guards took me in. They said I would become a knight."_

_"Well I'm glad I'll have a knight my age to protect me," you say, trying to be at least a little bit formal, but also trying to make a light joke._

_"Protect you?" the boy sounds confused, thinking, then getting embarrassed once he realizes who he's speaking to, "OH! My highness, I apologize I didn't realize-"_

_You cut him off with a light chuckle, "It's ok, you're fine. I was just kidding. You need to loosen up and have a little fun every once in a while," you say, trying to get him to laugh, but to no avail._

_The three of you sit in an awkward silence, and you curse yourself for the embarrassing situation you've put yourself into. Deciding this can't go worse than it already has, you ask the boy, "Well, my noble knight, since I'll have to know you in the future, tell me please, what is your name?"_

_Just as your new friend was opening his mouth to tell you, you heard loud footsteps. You slowly look behind you, seeing your father, the king, staring down at you disapprovingly. You whisper a quick sorry to Cara and your knight friend before following your father through the halls of the castle._

_You didn't realize it then, but that would be the last time you'd see that quiet boy until fate threw you back together again._

* * *

And just as quick as the memory was over, so was night. Your guard had been loyal and stayed in his spot the whole night, miraculously. When you were prepared to leave your room, you feared he was asleep, due to how still he was. _Seriously, is he even alive under there?_ you thought to yourself. _Check, just in case._

"Hello?" you say, more of a question than a statement, while waving your gentle hand in front of his helmeted face. 

He moves a little bit, and holds his arm out in a way to gesture that you should lead the way. "Sir, with all due respect, I do believe you need to start speaking to me. I can't always tell what you are trying to do if you don't tell me. But if you don't talk that is fine. I would just like to have a companion to have conversations with."

"I speak," the metal man says suddenly, taking you aback. His voice is monotone, but you could still hear the hint of annoyance in it. 

"Well, that is a pleasure to know," you say genuinely, with a smile plastered over your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was chapter two!! i actually had a lot of fun writing this one. we got to see baby dune and baby din, if u consider 14-16 to be a baby lol. don't worry, cara will be a reoccuring character in this story! feel free to comment critiques, suggestions, or things you'd like to see in future chapters!


	3. conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the royal family and royal guard discuss the best way to protect the kingdom.  
> feeling conflicted, you seek comfort from a friend.  
> and you decide to learn more about your knight.

As you walked alongside your knight, you debated internally whether you should try to continue talking to him. You were headed to a meeting about the recent threats. This meeting would be held in the private dining room, rather than the dining hall. You were notified earlier that you would have to attend, and you'd be able to voice your concerns, considering this meeting was being called for your family's safety. You were told that Cara Dune would also be in attendance, considering how close she was to you, being your lady in waiting. 

Feeling particularly curious and slightly impatient, you decide to interrogate the knight, "If you don't mind me asking," although you're sure he did mind, "why do you wear the helmet? The knights aren't mandated to wear them at all times. And it must become uncomfortable under there. You are allowed to remove it at any time."

Ignoring the real reason, he responds, "I have a particularly dangerous job, princess. I have to protect you at all times, and I will never know when we may get attacked." 

"Yes, but, why couldn't you just carry it with you? I could get you a satchel!" You say, the mental image of this brooding man wearing a bag on his side making you laugh.

"Your highness, I can promise you that I do not need a satchel," he says, trying to come off emotionless, but you can hear the amusement in his voice. 

"Oh, I am sure you would love a satchel! It wouldn't get in your way at all!"

Your laughter becomes increasingly louder, and you could swear that you can hear a small chuckle under your knight's helmet.

* * *

When you arrive at the dining room, your family, Cara, and Greef Karga were already waiting for you. Greef Karga was the first knight that your parents had given the title to together. He oversaw the kingdom's army and warriors, and it was his idea for a knight to protect you. 

Your father says your name, "I see that you have finally chosen to join us. Take your seat," he motioned to the seat beside Cara. Your knight pulled out your seat for you, and you felt your face warm up. Noticing your rosy cheeks, Cara gives you a look, silently questioning your expression. You roll your eyes at her, silently telling her to stay out of it. 

"As we were saying," Karga continues, "We believe a group called 'the Empire' is targeting us. They're an old group that has been defeated before, but a few remaining members recently came back together. They are an extremist group who believe in restoring what this kingdom used to stand for. What we know as bigotry, they claim as 'loyalty to the original throne.' To try and prevent their attacks, we plan on using more guards. There will now be knights standing outside every doorway or entryway to outside. If there is a large gathering, or when all the royals are together, there will be guards surrounding the room." 

You only just now realized that last detail. When you had entered the room, you were so focused on _your_ guard that you weren't able to notice the five others around the room. You wondered if this meant that your knight wouldn't follow you everywhere now. You were conflicted about your feelings about the knight leaving you. On one hand, you would feel free if the knight left. You'd be able to walk around by yourself and not have a tall shadow following you where ever you go. But on the other hand, the thought of the knight leaving you made you.... sad. If he were to leave, then who would you talk to? Of course, there's Cara, but she has her own duties to attend to. And why did you think that tall shadow was such a bad thing?

A nudge on your leg distracts you from your sad thoughts. Cara had interrupted your mind, signaling you to pay attention to the conversation. Good thing, because your father started talking about your personal security. He looks at you and says, "Is your guard treating you alright? Do you believe he is the right choice? He is the best fighter in Nevarro."

"Oh, yes. He is quite fine," you respond, "I do have one request. I would still like to go out to the markets."

Your father and mother exchange glances that you aren't able to read. 

"I think we could arrange that. We'd disguise you and you must keep next to your knight at all times. If things get worse, then you may need to stay in the castle grounds until we can rid of the Empire completely."

You nod, agreeing to his conditions. At least you'd be able to leave.

* * *

The rest of the meeting felt numbingly slow. You just wanted to get out and talk with Cara for a while. 

Once the meeting was finished, your knight leads you and Cara back to your room.

Once you closed your door, Cara eyes you suspiciously.

"What?" you ask, feigning confusion. You knew exactly why she was giving you that look. Being around her your whole life, she could tell your feeling better than practically anyone else you knew. 

"I saw the way you were looking at that knight. You like him! You even blushed at his actions," Cara accuses in a whisper, knowing that the man was standing just outside the door. 

"Cara!" You wanted to deny it, though you knew you couldn't argue with Cara. It was useless to try to convince her otherwise, she knew it was true. "I don't necessarily _like_ him, I just appreciate his company," you say, looking at the floor. 

When you met her eyes again, you could feel her staring straight through your lies, "It's okay to like him. You just know that you won't be able to be with him, right?"

"Oh, so you want to lecture me about who I should be with?" you say, standing your ground.

Cara retaliates, "She was only caught once! And she promised she wouldn't repeat it!"

Recently, Cara had revealed to you that she was courting an ex-prisoner, known as Fennec Shand. They had met in a market when Fennec was trying to sneak some food. Cara had caught her in the act, and instead of reporting her, she bought the criminal all the food she would need. Fennec was confused at first. Why would this woman who just caught her committing a crime buy her anything? Still in shock, Fennec Shand gratefully took the food and watched as the kind woman left her in the street. 

Precisely a week later, Fennec Shand was awaiting the woman to return. Not to beg for more food, but to thank her. Cara refused to retell the rest of the story, but knowing your friend, you assumed that it was not a suitable story to hear. You had yet to meet this Fennec, but looked forward to it nonetheless. 

You looked back to your lady in waiting, "Cara, I... I don't know what to do. I am at war with my emotions. I don't know what feelings to trust. Whether I should trust my head or my heart. I know that I must be professional, and keep to myself, but he just feels... different. I have only known him for a few days, but I can't help but feel as if we were meant to meet. I wonder if fate has tied the fragile thread that is our lives together." You throw yourself onto your bed, staring at the ceiling. You continue, "And what if he doesn't even like me? What if he would leave me at any given moment?" You feel as if you could lay here for ages, rotting in your thoughts.

Luckily, you have Cara to help you think things out, "Your highness, I know how you feel. I truly do. I wish you the best in life, and of course, your happiness is one of my highest priorities. I want you to be with anyone who would make you happy, but your parents would surely disapprove. You are to be wed to a suitor eventually. Speaking as a friend, you should at least try to talk to him. You'll never know how he feels unless you ask him. And if he doesn't feel the same, then you have your answer. But you don't even know anything about him. You've had what? Three conversations with him? You can't possibly be in love with a man that you don't know."

"Well Cara," you smile at her jokes, "we've had more than three conversations. I do most of the talking, but still. They're conversations. And I'm not in love with him. Though that would be nice. I would love to love him. I'm fine with just talking to him now." You blush at the idea of truly knowing the man sent to protect you. 

"I'm glad you're happy. I can't say I remember when you last felt this way for someone. I wish you the best of luck with him. If you find you do love him, I hope he treats you well."

* * *

As the weeks went on, the daily security meetings became increasingly boring. Of course, you had your walks with your knights to look to, but he only said so much. On the rare occasion that he would talk, it would be about what you'd be doing that day. You were desperate to hear his voice. To know anything about him. 

Now, you were walking together to the garden. You had been wanting to go and read there, knowing that the blooms at this time of year were lovely. Taking another aim at getting to know him, you say bluntly, "Tell me something about yourself. We spend all this time talking about me and what I'm doing, but I know barely anything about you."

He takes a moment to think. "Well princess," he says, "What do you want to know?"

 _What do you look like? What's your name? Do I annoy you? Would you run away with me and never look back if given the chance?_ You wanted to ask him, but instead, you ask, "Where are you from?" 

"I'm from here," he responds and you can just hear the smirk under that helmet. 

_Damn him and his smugness._ "You know what I mean," you say, laughing at his light joke.

"To be honest, I'm not sure where I'm from. For most of my childhood, I was on the streets, surviving on what I could. Doing tasks for citizens for money. One day, I just felt like changing. So as a teen, I came here, to the castle. I was willing to do practically anything. Sir Karga brought me in, taught me everything I know."

"What kind of tasks did you do?"

"Random things. Chasing mice out of houses, getting food for families, watching after younger kids. It's been so long, I hardly remember."

The conversation lulls, the urge to ask him anything blazing internally, like a wildfire. "What's your name? I can't believe we've known each other for this long and I still don't know your name."

He considers lying to you. He didn't want to tell you, not yet. He didn't like making connections with people. He knew you'd be different, he just wasn't ready to reveal that part of himself. 

"Everyone calls me Mando. I'm not sure where the name came from, but it's stuck with me my whole life." At least he told you half of the truth.

You wondered why he wouldn't tell you his name. You didn't want to poke at it, afraid that if you did, he'd shut himself off from you. 

"Well Mando," you respond, liking the nickname, "I appreciate your company." You look at him, peering at his helmet, trying to find his eyes through the thin gap.

He nods, but you can't see the wide grin plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so i know that i should have made the armorer into the, like, head knight, but i couldn't find a name for her. i hope you'll take karga in her place. ALSO: i want to say that cara also doesn't know that it's din, only he knows that they've met before. i wasn't sure if i made that clear.  
> i'm trying to make these chapters longer, so expect bigger breaks between chapters in the future.  
> as always, feel free to leave any feelings in the comments.  
> stay hydrated, healthy, and have a good day!!


	4. the topic of marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your parents tell you something life-changing. you don't take it too well.

Going out in public with Mando was your favorite pastime. Well, going out was your favorite pastime, but Mando just made it better. In your head, you'd feel like it was a date. It basically was a date, right? You'd point out your favorite things to him, and he'd listen as you'd ramble on about them. Once, you had seen a beautifully crafted bowl, with delicate patterns painted on it's side. It seemed to be made of wood, and you admired how long that must have taken to craft. You explained the process to Mando, going into every detail. You explained every single small step in it, stressing how difficult it is, and as you had explained, he listened to everything. He didn't _want_ to know how to make a wooden bowl, but he still listened, as if those were the last words he'd ever hear. 

Mando didn't have a particular interest in learning about most things. Mathematics? He didn't care. History? Sure it was useful, but he had never pursued learning about it. Art? He thought it was beautiful, but didn't know how to make it.

But when you'd talk to him about any of these topics, he'd instantly act as if he understood every word. In truth, he loved your voice. And anything you thought to be important, he considered to be important to him too. 

He feels like he could never admit it, but you meant the most to him than anything else in his life. Ever since he first set his eyes on you, he knew that he was sent to protect you. To him, you were a god, and he was devoted to you. He protected you closer than anything else he'd ever protected in his life. He had sworn to himself, even as a teenager, that he would do anything for you. And although he wished that he could be more than just a guard to you, he respected his duties.

It pained him to just be considered as a friend to you. He wanted to be more than that. He wanted to love you. He wanted to wake up with you every morning. He wanted to hold you, and feel your delicate skin against his. He wanted to hold your face, to get lost in your eyes. He wanted to kiss you until your lips were swollen.

But he could never do that. 

So instead he just did what he could to become closer to you. 

And right now, that meant listening to you explain a book you just read.

"And after the battle, she was able to find him again and they were married! What a lovely ending," you say, finishing your summary. You sat in the library, book in hand, and an unfinished cup of tea on the table. Mando sat in front of you, leaning forward, listening intently. 

"Princess, there is no way he could have survived that fight. He was stabbed too many times. No man could loose that much blood and walk away alive," he responded, teasing you.

"Well maybe there was some divine intervention," you say, defending the story. "Don't you believe that their love was strong enough to keep him alive? He promised he would never leave her, and he didn't. That's true love."

"I believe love has it's ways. Saving someone from death is not something love can do."

"What would you know about love," you wisper to yourself, frustrated at the man for not understanding your point.

 _More than you'd think,_ he thought to himself. 

* * *

As you were walking to a private dinner between just you and your parents, Cara joined you. She almost immediately started talking about Fennec.

Since you had last talked about Fennec, Cara had snuck out to see her several times. She told you that they had gone out walking together, and even had a date exploring a forest nearby. 

"It was amazing," she says, smiling at the memory. "I never knew that nature could be so beautiful. I recommend going there sometime. Or maybe," she looks at Mando in front of her, "you could get someone to take you." 

Your eyes widen as you follow her gaze. You stare at her as if to say, " _No way in hell."_

She cracks up at your reaction. You were shocked that she was brave enough to say that in front of him. You prayed he didn't get that she was referring to him. 

Mando knew that Cara's last comment was about him. As he made the connection, he nearly stopped breathing. _She wants to go on a date? With me?_ Mando thought, in shock. _No, that can't be right. She must be referring to someone else._ _Does she really like me like that?_

The rest of the walk was only a little bit awkward. Mando walked stiffer than before and when you arrived at the dining hall, he stood outside the room. You tried to pay it no mind. _He might be tired_ _,_ you assured yourself.

Tonight, you were eating a fine meal that you had been looking forward to for a week. A long meal, consisting of pig, different types of bread, cheeses, lots of wine, and many other things you couldn't identify laid out nicely on the table in front of you, ready for your consumption. 

You start on the wine, pouring yourself a full glass. You gather some cheese and bread and placed it on your plate. 

After eating for a while, your parents strike up a conversation. 

Your father starts by saying, "Darling, do you remember when we first met?"

Your mother responded by saying, "Why, yes, of course I remember."

 _If I have to hear this story again, we will run out of wine,_ you think while rolling your eyes at your parents. Maybe the wine was already getting to you.

"Let's see, it was a summer night and my parents had prepared me to meet you," he starts, "I had been told of your arrival a month prior and was ecstatic to meet the woman I would call my wife. I had heard of the beauty of a beautiful princess from a neighboring kingdom. We were set to be wed because our parents wanted our kingdoms to grow together. At first, I was unsure, for I didn't want to marry someone I didn't know. But when I saw you, I knew that my parents made the right decision. When I looked into your eyes, I knew that we'd be able to rule our kingdom wonderfully. It was foolish of me to believe that my parents didn't know what would be best for my future."

You feel as if there was a reason he was telling this story tonight. Was it their anniversary? _No, I'd know if that was tonight. There are a million reminders for that day._ A birthday? _No, I swear we've already celebrated those this year._ This could only mean- _Oh, shit._

Your mother called your name, regaining your attention. "On the topic of marriage. How would you feel about marriage? We have found a young prince in a kingdom willing to protect us if you'll wed. He seems to be quite lovely. I think he would make a fine king for you to rule with."

Your parents stare at you, desperately awaiting your answer, although they'll only accept one. But you sat there, empty glass in hand, staring at your lap in silence. You refuse to meet their eyes. 

Everyone sits in their position for a few minutes. You just realized that it was just you and your parents in the room. It was so quiet, that you could swear you heard the rain outside. Deciding that your parents needed to know your opinion, you grabbed more wine. _Fuck it, I can't do this sober._

After chugging another cup, you refill it once more, setting it aside for later use. You can feel the tears in your eyes begin to form.

"I can't believe this. I thought I had my choice. You **promised** me my choice! You have said, ever since I was young, I'd have to pick out of a group of suitors! Or we'd have a tourney! To find someone who could protect me physically, not politically. Is that all you see me as? A pawn in your game of expansion? I am not a pawn. I have spent my whole life studying all _I_ could to become the best ruler I could be. I have prepared myself to lead by my rules and to serve my people as best as I could. I know _my_ people. I know what needs to happen in _my_ kingdom. Some phony prince who's never seen a day outside his palace walls could never help me. He'd take all my hard work and claim it as his own."

You let the tears fall, not caring of your appearance anymore. 

"And you know just what he'll do. He'll make me bare a daughter he won't love. Because that's all women are seen as. Just as slaves to their husbands. And I know we're a progressive kingdom. Hell, I'm allowed to speak without immediately getting disregarded. But you cannot hide me from the horrors of our world. I have heard of how other queens are treated. If they don't die after childbirth, they are mistreated by their husbands. They get no say in the rulings of _their_ land, and they are mocked and shamed. And I refuse to live that life. I refuse to get married for your political gain. I refuse to get married to someone who won't love me."

You grabbed the wine glass, sipping again and nearly spitting at your parents, you say, "I need no king."

* * *

As you exit the room, you take the glass with you. You try to run, but your long dress stops you from doing so. Instead, you hurriedly rush through the halls, trying your best to avoid people walking by. You were angry enough, that if someone did stop you, you might actually spit at them. 

You had nearly made it to your room when you hear a familiar voice call out to you. 

You turn to the right to see Mando, leaning against a wall. 

_I swear, if he tries to calm me down, I will have his title revoked,_ you thought, although you didn't really mean it.

With a concerned posture and an even more concerned voice, he says to you, "Princess, let me help you. You seem to be struggling getting around."

As much as you wanted to prove him wrong, he was right. You had stumbled on too many steps to count on your short journey to your room. A little help from someone you liked might soothe your nerves.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, making you stable again. You loved his touch. It sent shivers down your body, and you wished for him to hold you like this forever.

But of course, all good moments must come to an end. He sat you on the edge of your bed and gently took the glass from your hand. You never knew he could be so gentle.

As he was heading towards your door, preparing to leave, you called after him. Slurring some words together, you say, "Wait. Stay with me. I don't want to be alone with my thoughts tonight."

He freezes, then turns back towards you. You can hardly see him. The only light was coming from the moon, and that only illuminated part of the room. 

He takes a seat on the corner of your bed, unsure of what to do. You watch him mess with his gloves, unsure of his actions. He wanted to comfort you, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. 

You stare at him for a while. You quickly debate what you should say to him, but your drunken tongue lets loose a question you'd been dying to ask. 

"Do you like me? When we're out together, do you get annoyed when I talk about things? I think I'm wasting your time. Like," you giggle to yourself, "why the fuck would you care about half the stuff I talk about? You actually like hearing how bricks are laid? I must be insufferable." 

Mando is shocked. _How can the princess talk about herself like this? Does she not know how incredibly smart she is? She takes the time to learn about even the smallest things, is that not something to be proud of? Even the most mundane tasks, she can explain each step as if it were her job._

"Princess, I can assure you that I enjoy our conversations. I think you are very intelligent, and I find it hard to believe that you actually think you're annoying," he responds, worry evident in his voice.

"Really?" You perk up at his answer. It felt nice to have some reassuring words. It felt nice especially to hear them from Mando. You really, really liked this man. You still weren't sure why, but you were attracted to him. 

"Of course, your highness. You have talked to me for hours about history and the arts. I've never cared for them, but when you explain them, I feel as if I could be a scholar in those subjects."

You blushed at his compliment. "So you do like me."

"I guess I do."

You sit in silence for a minute before Mando decides to ask the next question.

"Are you alright? I've never seen you like this."

You take a deep breath before you start. You wanted to get the whole story straight, but you ended up just ranting.

"Everyone wants me to get married but I don't want to. They only want me to get married so that they can say they successfully raised an obedient daughter. But I don't want to be obedient! I want to decide my own life. I don't want anyone to tell me what to do. I don't want anyone to tell me who to love. I don't want anyone to rule for me. When I become queen, I will be the best queen Nevarro's ever had. No prince or king could ever amount to my leadership. I'll find myself someone to love. Someone who loves _me_ and not my title."

Mando listens to your drunken rant with his full focus. Partially because he fears you may pass out at any moment, but also because he _understands_ you. He's never been forced to marry anyone, but he is still able to understand what your problem is. He is sad you won't choose your own lover, he is angry that your parents are forcing you to do this. 

You continue, leaning towards Mando, "I wish I could marry you, Mando. You'd be better to marry than some stranger I've never met."

Mando, the knight, the strongest warrior in Nevarro, the intimidating figure in metal, is speechless. For the second time in his life, he truly doesn't know what to do. _Marry? Me?_ was the only coherent thing he was able to think.

You laugh some more and start to lean on the knight. You put your head on his armed shoulder, struggling to make yourself comfortable. 

You both sit there for a while, Mando still in shock while you make small circles on his cold armor.

Mando finally breaks the silence by saying in a shaky voice, "Princess, I'm honored but I don't believe your parents would approve. And why would you marry me? You've never seen my face. What would you have to kiss?" He asks all these questions, not to convince you not to love him, but to calm himself down. The thought of you marrying him made his whole body feel weak. He had yearned for you to be with him for years and hearing you say you'd marry him was like a dream come true. 

"What do I care? Just hearing your voice is a comfort to me. I don't need to see your face to know you'd do anything for me," you can feel your eyes getting heavier, but you didn't want to loose this moment. You were leaning on Mando, and touching his armor. This was something you could only dream about. "I do like you Mando. You're the one person in the whole palace that I want to be with tonight. I want to be with you every night. I want to spend every second of my life with you, just getting to know you better. I feel like you were sent by some god somewhere to protect me. Please, Mando, never leave me." 

"Din," he responds quickly after you finish your confession.

"What?" you say, straitening up, bringing yourself off the knight's shoulder.

"My name is Din Djarin. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get emotionally attached to me. But, I assume it's too late for that now."

You laugh at what you thought was a joke, but then you lay your head down on his shoulder once more.

"Din. I like that name," you say, smiling at how it sounds. 

_Maybe this relationship could work,_ was your last thought before slumber won you over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwwwwww how sweet!!  
> in other news, i am soooo sorry it's been a while. take some bonding with din as an apology. i had some major writer's block and one of my classes has been kicking me in the ass. but i'm back!! once again, feel free to leave any thoughts in the comments!!


	5. a hungover princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another crisis, another talk with cara.  
> after this talk, cara decides to talk some sense into someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so a small trigger warning, there are some slight references to non-consensual sex, but it didn't happen. so just be cautious while reading some of these parts.

You wake up, still in your dress from last night. Your hair was a total mess, and your head was pounding. 

_What... Happened?_ You ask yourself, genuinely unsure of what events had happened from the day prior. All you could remember was storming off from a dinner with your parents, Mando finding you and sitting you down. 

As you try to recall, you hear a knock on your door. 

"Who's there?" you say, your volume making you regret it.

"It's Cara. I think we need to talk," responds the other voice.

You get up to open the door, noticing that your shoes were still on, making you trip on your way over. You open the door and Cara makes a face of concern, mixed with disgust. You notice that she is carrying a full cup of tea along with a cup of tea that's already halfway through.

"What happened to you?" she asks, worry and curiosity apparent in her question. She hands the tea to you. Every time you'd have a bad day, she'd bring you tea. This is how Cara has always treated you. She knew exactly what you needed to make you feel better.

"I don't know," you say as you motion for her to come into your room.

She takes a seat on a chair near your vanity. She watches you as you slowly make your way back inside, place the tea down on a table, then fall back onto your bed.

"I have... no idea what happened last night after dinner," you explain.

"So let's start there. Tell me what you do remember."

"Cara, I know my parents sent you. You're not going to be able to change my mind."

She shrugs, "Well, it was worth a shot. But at least tell me what happened. It's not every day that the princess wakes up looking like this."

You roll your eyes at her. _So the princess isn't allowed to have a bad day?_

"I told my parents I wouldn't marry someone I didn't know. I told them he wouldn't respect me. Simple as that. I decide what happens to me, not them."

Cara nods in agreeance. "So what did you do after that?"

"I remember I drank. A lot. And I remember leaving the dining room. I got to my room, but I think Mando was there. Then he helped me in," you say, but then get interrupted by Cara nearly choking on her tea. 

She coughs for a minute, then can speak, "He was here?! What did he do? I swear, I'll kill him if he..."

"Cara!" you yell at her, cutting her off. Your face was getting increasingly hot. "Cara, we didn't do anything. He helped me in and we sat and talked for a while. I cannot for the life of me remember _what_ we talked about, but I promise we didn't do anything."

Cara stared at you, unconvinced.

"Cara, I would never _let_ him do that. Even when I'm drunk, I have my values. Also, Mando isn't the man to do that. He's too loyal to his duties to even show me his face."

Cara still isn't convinced. Sure, Mando _seems_ nice, but she could never be too sure.

"I'll find him. I just want to talk to him. If you can't remember what happened, I'm sure he can. I need answers," she says. She was already plotting how he could be punished.

"Cara, please don't get him in trouble. I still like him, you know."

She was grabbing her teacup and making her way to the door when she responded, "I know you like him. That's why I have to know what happened last night."

You sigh at your best friend. She was probably the greatest friend anyone could have. She knew you so well and was willing to do anything to make you happy. That's true friendship. 

Before she left, she added, "And do your best at trying to remember. For your own sake."

Taking her advice, you tried to think of everything you talked about last night. And miraculously, you remember the last thing you heard before you went to sleep.

"Din Djarin," you repeat, the name making you smile again.

* * *

Cara was furious as she stormed through the castle, looking for the knight.

_I know he fights well, but I will beat him if he hurt her,_ she thought, fully prepared to hit the man. No one messes with you and gets away with it. _No one._

She made it to the dining hall, hoping to find him there. She scanned the room and immediately saw him. He was the only knight who still had his helmet on.

_Huh,_ she thought for just a moment, _he really doesn't take it off._

She marched over to Mando and grabbed his silver-plated arm. 

She whispers to him, "You, me, hallway. Now," emphasizing the _now_.

He responds with a quick nod and Cara hesitantly lets him go. She makes a b-line to the door, hearing Mando's footsteps follow closely behind her.

Once they're in a hallway, Cara immediately hits his chest.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" she starts, fuming, "I walk into her room and she's more hungover than I've ever seen her before. Then she tells me you were with her last night? I swear, if you put even a single finger on her, I will have you arrested and thrown out of this kingdom."

"Lady Dune, I can assure you I didn't make a move on the princess." He looks around before he continues, "she was stumbling around so I helped her to her room. I tried to leave, but she wanted me to stay. She told me about what happened with her parents. She said how she wanted her own future. She leaned up against me. She," he becomes flustered, his posture becoming very awkward as he recalls, "She said she wanted to marry me. I- I didn't know what to do. I told her she didn't want to marry me and she insisted. She said I was a comfort to her and she asked me to never leave her. I was panicking. What was I supposed to do? I just sat there like a fool. I told her my name and she fell asleep. That was all I did. I didn't touch her, except for when I sat her down and then laid her down when she fell asleep. I swear."

Cara stands in shock for a moment. She couldn't believe you'd admitted to him. She thought that what he was claiming seemed in character for you, though. You told her how you felt about Mando, and she was proud of you for telling him.

Cara starts again, "I'll believe you. For now. But if she remembers that you did anything inappropriate, my threats still stand."

Cara watches as his body relaxes. He says, "Thank you, Dune. Truly. I promised to protect the princess, and I will continue to do that. My loyalty is to the throne."

She nods, believing him. 

"But so that I can know, how do you feel about what she said? Do you return the feelings?"

Mando becomes flustered again, shifting around while answering, "I think it would be unprofessional for me to say."

"You do like her!" Cara nearly yells, eyes widening.

Cara couldn't see it, but Mando's face turned a deep red. He panicked and tried to quiet her by saying, "Please, I am begging you, do not tell anyone. _Anyone._ If anyone finds out about this, even worse, if any of the royals find out about this, I would never see her again. Please, Cara, I care for her too much to leave her. You know we could never love each other, so please just let it go."

Cara's face breaks into a grin. "Mando, I've been seeing a criminal for months. I'm sure I can keep your secret."

"Oh, thank you, Dune. You don't know how much it means to me," Mando says, relieved that he won't get in trouble. 

As he turns away to leave, he hears Cara add just one last thing.

"But if you ever do anything to her against her will, I will kill you."

* * *

"I said THAT?" You yell at Cara, in disbelief at your actions. 

Cara had told you precisely what Din claimed had happened. As she relayed it to you, you could remember it all. You remember ranting to Din about marriage, leaning on him, practically proposing to him. 

" _How_ were you able to say that? I know you, and even when you're drunk, you'd never reveal something big like that," Cara says. After meeting with Mando, she reported back to your room with another cup of tea.

Even though you knew you could never love him, you were happy that he knew your feelings. _Maybe, just maybe, he feels the same,_ you thought. _No, that's insane. He serves as my protection and nothing else._

"So," Cara starts, "What are you going to do now? Ignore it? Ask him about it? Persue the relationship? I'm not going to pressure you into telling me, I just want you to think of your options."

"Cara, I truly have no idea. I do want to be with him, but what if my parents found out? We would both be dead. He probably hates me. He probably wishes he wasn't forced to protect the stuck up princess."

Cara sighs and tries to calm you down, "Just talk to him. That's how mature people get things done. I'm not him, so I don't have all the answers you're looking for. Talk to him, and if you can make it work, I'll support you. I won't tell your parents anything. I swear on my life."

You groan a bit then decide that she's right.

"I will talk to him. When I see him in a private enough setting, I'll tell him exactly how I feel, completely sober."

You both hear a knock on the door, and Cara breaks into a smile. 

"I think that's for you, your highness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo tiny cliff hanger. jkjk this update won't take long i'm really excited for the next chapter.


	6. confrontation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in conversation with din djarin.

As Cara goes to the door, your whole body fills with dread. You knew exactly who was behind it. 

You promised Cara you'd talk to him later, not right now. But you assumed the universe just loved to play these little tricks on you. 

_Oh god,_ you think, _what's he going to say? What's he going to do? Will he leave? Will he ignore it? Cara, please don't leave us alone right now, I might die of embarrassment._

Cara was saying something, but you can't hear her. Your thoughts were yelling in your mind. She nods to the person at the door, looks back at you, and exits the room.

_Great._

Before you could try to escape, Din Djarin was standing in front of you. You stare at the ground, scared to look at him. He stood firmly, body turned directly towards you, eyes looking anywhere but. The silence was deafening. 

You stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity, the silence slowly killing the both of you. 

"I'm sorry," Din starts, but you cut him off.

"What? Why would you be sorry? You didn't do anything. This whole mess is _my_ fault. It was my mistake to get drunk, and it was my mistake to say those things. I fear it was a mistake to even think them."

"Princess," he says, worried, "None of this is your fault. Emotions are confusing and I don't blame you for feeling free enough to tell me things like this. In fact, I think it's brave of you to be this honest."

This takes your eyes off the floor and up to the armored man's helmet. "Brave? I said everything in a moment of weakness," you can feel your cheeks warming up, "I am not brave. I am a fool for thinking I could love you." You could feel a lump in your throat, but you tried to push it down. You refused to cry in front of Din. Not like this.

"And that's where you're wrong. You've found an impossible task, and set your heart on it. And damn it, I'd be lying if it weren't working."

You could feel your body stop working. "Working?" you manage to ask him, wanting to confirm your suspicions. "What's working?"

"Your attempts at getting closer to me, princess," he says with a sense of pride. 

You want to make a witty comeback, but you can't. He's got you tongue-tied. _Holy shit,_ you think, _so he does like me._

"Are you alright?" He questions, suddenly worried. "You're awfully red. Do you need water?"

"No, I'm okay," you respond, steadying yourself on your bed. "I have so many questions, but I might already know their answers." You did know the answers. You want to ask him to sweep you off your feet, run out of the castle, and never look back. You want to ask him to show you everything. You want to ask him if he'll kiss you. And even though you were closer than him than ever, you know he wouldn't say yes to any of these ideas. At least, not yet.

Din takes a long pause, trying to get his words right. He says your name in a soft tone, "I want to be by your side your whole life. I want to protect you from anything. I want to make sure you're never alone. Never _feel_ alone. I want to give you whatever comfort you need. I'm willing to do anything to give you that comfort." He holds out his hand, palm facing up, towards you. "I'm willing to do anything for you, princess. You just need to know the consequences."

This is when your tears start falling. You put your hand in his, and you feel excitement jolt through your skin. At this moment, both of you were happier than ever in life. His hand, although gloved, was the most caring touch you've ever felt. The way his fingers slowly wrapped around yours felt like heaven. Neither of you remembered moving, but you now held each other in an embrace. You never wanted to leave this moment. You could die right here and be happy. Your tears fell off your cheeks, and down Din's cold armor. These were happy tears, not tears of embarrassment. 

You needed to say something. Tell him how this made you feel. "Din. I know the consequences. I know what I'm risking if we do this. I just want you." 

Din's already wide grin spreads even more. His stupid crush that he's had nearly his whole life now had meaning. He had worked so hard to get close enough to you, and the fact that you returned his feeling made him unbelievably happy. 

You stay in this position for a while, silent. Just holding each other. Although your legs have started to ache from standing, you couldn't complain. And although Din's armor was cold and uncomfortable, you could feel him moving, breathing under it. You could hear how the metal pieces scrapped against each other. You could hear his faint heartbeat. It was like a symphony of ordinary noises. 

Eventually, you had to move away from him. You couldn't get caught. The new secrecy of this relationship scared you but held a tinge of excitement. Only three people in the whole world knew. Something about that felt so... pure. 

The two of you were standing together, holding each other's hands, with your forehead resting against Din's helmet. "I am prepared for anything," you start, reassuring him, "If they blame you, I'll defend you. I won't let anything happen to us." You look at the small gap in his helmet, failing to find his eyes. "And we don't have to rush. This love can take time. I'd like to see your face, but I respect your privacy. I'll be ready whenever you are."

Din responds with a hum of delight. He was so ready to spend all his time with you, not just as a guard. "As am I, princess."

You give him a swift peck to the side of his helmet. Under it, his cheeks burned a dark red. 

* * *

It had been a month since Din Djarin confronted you. A month after you started living a secret life. Your relationship was established with quick kisses on his armor, holding each other's hands, and talking under the dark cover of night. He'd gotten into a habit of taking his helmet off when your room was too dark to make anything out. Without the mask, you could hear him speaking clear as crystal. 

You were back in the library, having a mid-afternoon snack. You and Din were sitting at your regular table, beside a wide window overlooking a garden. You liked this spot because of how the light hit the yellowed pages just right. 

You had finished another love story and were relaying the details to Din. As always, he listened closely, focused only on you. 

"And even though he was tempted by evil, he was able to resist. He loved his wife so much that he resisted all the fame and money that he could have gotten. I think he should have never even thought about that evil. It was easy to tell that the man offering him that power was lying. Plus, if you loved someone, why would you be willing to give them up?" You were giving him your thoughts on the book. It was a great story, you just thought the people in it weren't the smartest. 

"I agree. Love is such a precious thing. It's hard to come by. And when you've got it, you'd better hope you'll never lose it," he adds, entranced by you. When you were passionately talking about something, Din loved it. You had a certain gleam in your eye and an undetectable tone in your voice. It wasn't bad, it was just hard to identify. Din had first heard it when you had drunkenly complained about your parents. 

"I never knew you were so philosophical," you say with a smirk.

"It's hard not to be when I'm with you," he responds, meaning every word.

You blush at his statement. You had only known this man for a few months, but you had fallen so hard for him. He filled you with a sense of home and security that you've never felt from anyone else. 

Changing the topic, Din asked, "Have you heard of that prince you're supposed to meet? Have they canceled it?"

You sigh and lean back in your chair. "I haven't been told anything. Ever since I stormed off from dinner, everyone's been quiet about marriage. I can't believe they still expect me to marry him. They've told me nothing about him. I don't even know where he's from!" You sigh again, this time more exhausted. You put a hand out on the table, a sign to show that you wanted to hold his hand. He quickly looked around the library, then placed his hand on top of yours. "I don't want to marry him. I don't care what he looks like, how much he knows about Nevarro, or how wealthy he is, I will not marry him. I only want to be with you, Din."

He gives your hand a reassuring squeeze. "And I only want to be with you, princess. Trust me, if I could, I'd pick you up, carry you straight out the front gate, and never return. I'd give up everything I've worked for. But you know we can't. Your father would have my head. So just go along with it. We'll make it through together. I swear to you." He squeezes your hand once more then continues with, "I'll make you a deal. If you do end up marrying him, and he treats you poorly, we will run away. We could sneak out one night and never even look back. I know a place just outside of town we could stay until we find somewhere permanent."

You smile at his offer, "Deal. I'll follow you anywhere if it means I could be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaa!!!! so much happened!!!!  
> i apologize for the wait, i don't have an excuse lol.  
> hope you enjoyed it!


	7. secret dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a couple of dates with din djarin.

Din had started a routine for dates. Every week, he'd tell the rest of the guards he was taking you just out to the shops, to look around, maybe make a few purchases. But instead, he'd take you beyond the town, and into the forest. 

He knew the forest very well. Sir Karga had trained him here. Karga knew that Din was special. He could see that Din was determined to learn anything he could to better prepare himself. For what, Karga didn't know. But Din had trained so well for you. He was willing to work as hard as he could if it meant seeing your beauty again. And his work had paid off. He was now able to see you every day. And he could talk to you about _anything_. 

Now, the two of you were on the way to your usual spot. It was a beautiful sight: a wide field, flowers scattered around, surrounded by a line of trees, making it totally secluded. It was perfect. It smelled of flowers and you could find wild berries under the shrub. 

Making your way through the forest was an adventure each time, even though Din could probably walk through it with his eyes closed. There was always some new creature or plant that distracted you, causing you to study it, diverting from the path. Of course, Din didn't care. He would listen to you talk about even the smallest animal as if it was crucial information. Even if you were just talking about a single blade of grass, he'd retain every word. 

When you got to the clearing of the field, you spread out a cloth. The field had become a haven for you. With the privacy of the field, came the ability to be completely honest with Din Djarin. When in the palace, you could never know who could be listening. But here, you could scream your secrets and no one would hear. 

You laid down on the cloth, Din sitting to your left. You breathe in the clean air and let out a blissful sigh. This felt like a dream. The perfect date, with the perfect person. 

"What's on your mind?" Din asks, curious about your blissful state. 

"Everything is perfect. Just look around," you motion to the field, "this place is beautiful. And I never would have seen it without you. I never expected you. I never expected anyone. I thought I'd live my life all by myself, being independent forever. And I was okay with that. But you," you look at his visor, scanning for his eyes, "you changed me, Din. I don't know how, but I've fallen for the most unlikely person."

He beams under his helmet, beyond happy to hear this confirmation. "You've changed me, too, princess. You've taught me how to appreciate small details. Savor every moment and whatnot."

You laugh at his last comment. "What details?" you ask, obliviously.

" _What details?_ " he said, in a joking-questioning voice, "Princess, you tell me everything about even the simplest things. I could give a summary of the last book you read. And I didn't even read it. I could tell you how to make pottery, without ever touched any clay before. You're so dedicated to learning as much as you can, it's inspiring. I look forward to the day you're the queen."

You sarcastically groan, sitting up. "Do I have to be queen? I mean, my parents can rule for a little while longer. Until I'm fully prepared."

"I think you're ready," Din says, meaning it. "There's no one I trust more."

"You're biased," you say leaning against him. 

"It's true and you know it."

You sit in silence for a bit, accepting defeat. You were ready to become queen. You had learned everything you could, making sure you could lead, but the thought of not having Din by your side scared you. 

"Why can't we just run away," you propose the idea to him. "Somewhere quiet, where no one would bother us. We could do anything we wanted."

"That does sound nice. But we can't. I'm sorry princess, but we both have our duties." He holds out his hand for you, "but we have these little moments."

You put your hand in his, feeling his warmth through the glove. 

"I love these little moments," you say, content with your secret life.

* * *

About two weeks after your last date with Din, you decided to plan your next one. It had been raining nonstop for the past week, ruining your plans of returning to the field. Instead, you had devised a plan to wait until everyone in the palace was either asleep or gone. Once everything was clear, you and Din would roam around the castle freely, exploring the places you already knew. 

"You're sure you want to do this? I want to make sure, we don't have to if you don't want to," you say to Din. You were in your room, awaiting the all-clear from Cara. She was walking around the halls, checking for anyone out.

"I'm sure. What's the worse that could happen?"

"You _could_ be tried for kidnapping me. Maybe even treason," you say, putting your arms around his waist. "Don't worry, I'll lie to them."

He laughs and says, "How selfless."

You hear the door slowly creak open and turn to see Cara waiting in the doorway. She rolls her eyes at the sappiness of the whole thing. _It's romantic and all,_ she thinks, _but does it have to be so elaborate?_

"No one's out. Have fun, lovebirds," she says teasingly, but strangely endearing.

"Thank you, Cara," you say, starting to leave the room. 

"And Mando," Cara says, stopping Din, "My threat still stands. If you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you."

"I swear I won't," he responds. He takes these threats seriously. Cara could tell the king at any given time, putting him on edge. 

You take his hand and start walking down the halls of the castle. You'd obviously walked through the castle with him before, but you were being watched then. Now, you were free to talk about and do whatever you wanted. Granted, you still had to be quiet. People were asleep and guards standing outside most entrances. Still, you felt safe walking around. 

"I'd love to walk like this in the daylight," Din says. It was extremely dark. All of the torches were out, no one should be awake this late at night. The only thing you could see was the ground, illuminated by the pale moonlight. You couldn't even see Din's armor. "To see the way your face lights up when you talk about something."

A blush creeps across your face. _I wish I could see yours,_ you think, debating whether you should say it. You decide against it, but instead, you change the topic, "How bizarre is it that it's rained all week? I can't remember the last time the weather's been like this."

"Is something troubling you, princess?" Din asks, with a hint of concern in his voice. 

"It's just," you start, struggling to collect the right words. "I'm worried about the Empire. We haven't had an attack in so long. What if they're planning something? Something big, like-"

Din cuts you off by grabbing you in a gentle hug. "Hear me, princess, I will never let the Empire hurt you. _Never._ Even if I have to give myself up." 

"Din, please don't say that-"

He cuts you off once again, but this time without words. His hands quickly leave your sides, making their way to his head. Before you could process what he was doing, you heard the _clunk_ of metal on the floor. 

Instinctively, you shut your eyes, despite the low visibility. 

"Din! What are you doing?!" you nearly yell, catching yourself.

"Hey," he takes your hands, bringing them up to his face. "It's okay. You can open your eyes."

You reluctantly open them, only seeing a face-shaped outline just inches away from yours. You can't make out any details, leaving you confused. _Does he want me to see his face? Why would he face me? He's never faced me without it on,_ these thoughts race through your head faster than you could comprehend them.

Your hands start to search his face, trying to place the curves together to make an image in your mind. Your thumbs brush over his mouth, causing his lips to form a smile. Without even thinking, you mirror him.

"Din," your heart is racing from the excitement, your body feeling light, "kiss me."

And he does.

His lips find yours, colliding together with a force that couldn't be stopped, even if you tried. _God, he's good. Where'd he learn this?_ As he deepens the kiss, you can feel a line of facial hair tickle above your lip, tempting a laugh. Your hands search more of him, feeling through his soft hair. His hands explore your body, finally settling on your lower back, and pulling you closer to him. 

As the kiss goes on, you can feel your head become lighter, threatening to blackout. Although you hate separating, you slowly pull away with a smile wide enough to hurt your face. You look up at his face, wishing you could see his reaction. He takes in a deep breath, then lets out a small chuckle. 

You make a _hm?_ noise, like a secret language, asking him _What?_ You would have said something, but you didn't want to disturb the peaceful silence you were standing in.

"I just kissed a princess," he says in a whisper. His voice sounded so beautiful without the helmet to muffle it. You wish he'd always leave it off, just to hear his sweet voice.

You laugh along with him, slightly still in shock.

He rests his forehead against yours, and you can only assume he's trying to find your eyes. You stand together in silence for a few more minutes, arms around the other, foreheads touching, and smiles resting on both of your faces. You wished you could live in this moment forever.

Din was the one to finally say something. "It's late."

You hum in agreeance. The whole time, you hadn't noticed how heavy your eyelids were getting.

He grabs his helmet from the floor, and you walk hand in hand back to your room, tired, but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first kiss <3  
> again, sorry this one took a while, i'm thinking about uploading once a week.  
> i have BIG plans for the next chapter ;)


End file.
